


Megaforce Meet Dino Charge

by lillyrosenight



Series: C&I Ava AU [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Ava and Phillip are a thing at this point, Ava's two teams meet and collide, Claire is a total big sister who loves to embarrass Ava, F/M, Gen, Megaforce Dino Charge Team Up we never got, Multi, The Bradley twins are cuties, They adore Koda and Chase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyrosenight/pseuds/lillyrosenight
Summary: Like the title says Megaforce meets Dino Charge, Ava is nervous about her two teams as they collide.
Relationships: Hunter Bradley/Claire Oliver, Hunter Bradley/Original Female Character(s), Jake Holling/Gia Moran, Prince Phillip (Power Rangers)/Ava Oliver, Prince Phillip (Power Rangers)/Original Female Character(s), Troy Burrows/Ava Oliver, Troy Burrows/Emma Goodall/Orion, Troy Burrows/Original Female Characters (past), Tyler Navarro/Shelby Watkins
Series: C&I Ava AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989079
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Megaforce Meet Dino Charge

**Author's Note:**

> October 10th: Friends

Ava shook her head as she looked at Kendall with a sigh.

“Wait, are you for real?” Shelby asked as she looked at Kendall as well with wide eyes.

“Yes,” the Museum Director said with a frown sent towards the pink ranger. “A group camping trip will do the team good. We can’t take out Snyde and the others unless we’re all together and ready to fight as a team.”

Ava nodded in understanding as she glanced at Chase, who had been dance partner since she had moved to Amber Beach. Chase wore an excited grin.

“Come on Shelby,” the black ranger said. “It will be fun to have a weekend away from the museum and work on team bonding.”

“We haven’t had time to bond together as a full team of eleven,” Ava added her opinion as she caught Phillip’s eye from across the room.

The Prince of Zandar nodded in agreement at his girlfriend’s words. “The last time we did a group activity meant for bonding it was just after I bonded with Graphite Energem.”

“Come on, Shelby, they’re right, it will be fun!” Tyler excitedly told the pink ranger as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

A sigh fell from Shelby’s lips, “Fine, but if we’re all going, who’s going to hold down the fort?”

“That’s where Claire and Hunter come in,” Ava spoke up as her sister stepped out of the elevator.

“Hi everyone,” the former indigo ranger greeted the group with a wave. She hugged her sister before she made her way over to Kendall’s side.

“Claire, where are girls?” Koda asked as he moved forward to hug the oldest Oliver sister.

“They’re upstairs with Hunter and a few guests,” Claire replied with a wry grin on her face.

Ava spun on her heel and made her way to the elevator. The footsteps behind her alerted her to the fact that the others or as many of them that could come up to the museum were following. She suspected the team who would be on duty but her sister’s words put butterflies in her stomach. It had been a few years but she wanted to be sure.

Phillip slid in beside her, he grasped her hand in his own. Ava met his blue-gray gaze and squeezed his hand. The others waited during the ride up to the museum. It was a tense silence for a few moments, before it was broken.

“So, who are the guests that have you in a panic?” Riley asked as he looked over his shoulder at the white ranger.

“My last team,” Ava admitted as she met her sister’s gaze to confirm her theory.

Claire nodded at Ava with a smile on her lips.

“Weren’t you dating the Red Ranger on your last team?” Tyler asked as he looked between Ava and Phillip.

Claire, Kendall, Shelby, Ava, and Phillip all sighed. They rolled their eyes at the comment. Chase shook his head, Riley just stared with wide yes. Koda, Ivan, and James wore confused expressions at the remark.

“Yes, Troy was my boyfriend at one point, but we called it off not long after we started dating,” she explained. “Please be nice,” she added as the doors opened.

Together the group filed out, Ava rose on her tip toes in hopes of spotting her nieces or brother-in-law. Claire and Phillip each at her side. The Oliver sisters were a sight for many who knew of the girls. Claire hadn’t been in Angel Grove during Ava’s time on the Megaforce team, as she had been raising Hope and Honor with Hunter in Panorama.

“Auntie Ava!” two voices cried out.

Ava looked to see that Hunter had Hope on his shoulders, while Troy had Honor on his. The brunette waved at them as the pair approached the trio. As they approached the group, the girls were passed to Ava to give hugs and kisses before they moved on to Phillip.

Ava met Troy’s stare and sent her friend a smile. “Hi,” the red Megaforce greeted the former white Megaforce.

“Hi yourself,” Ava replied as she stepped forward to hug her friend. “Where are the others? Or did poor Claire decide you would be on your own for the weekend?”

A chuckle fell from Troy’s lips, “Nope, we’re all here, just wandering the exhibits.”

“Figured, Noah’s probably examining each individual exhibit,” Ava joked as she turned to the Dino Charge team. “This is the Dino Charge team,” she added with a general wave of her hand.

Troy nodded at the group, “Maybe introductions should be done in private,” he suggested as he looked at Claire and Hunter.

Ava nodded in agreement. “We’ll have to wait until the museum closes to meet the full team,” she admitted with sly look at the clock.

A little bit later, the museum closed for the night. It was a nice to just spend the closing shift in the Cafe. Ava smiled as she met Phillip’s gaze, as she worked around the cafe. Her attention was on her job as she got to work on cleaning the tables and the dishes. She watched Claire with Hunter and the twins, it was nice to see her first team.

Kendall walked into the cafe, she looked at the two teams and sent a smile to Ava. “Alright, the museum is closed. Let’s go head down to the base,” the museum director suggested.

“Can we show them the back entrance?” Tyler asked as he looked at Kendall with excitement.

“Of course,” Kendall said. “I’ll lead you out, since I need to lock the door for security reasons.”

“Awesome,” Tyler grinned.

“What’s the back entrance?” Jake asked as he looked between Kendall and Tyler with confusion.

Ava grinned and looked down. “You’ll like it Jake,” Ava reassured her friend as she gave him a pat on the back. Phillip grinned as he trailed after his girlfriend.

Emma and Gia shook their heads at Jake, as they followed Ava. “Ava,” Emma called as she jogged to catch up with the White Dino Charge friend.

“Hey, Emma,” Ava replied as she paused, the pair of friends gave one another hugs.

Just behind the girls and Phillip, the remaining Dino Charge and Megaforce Rangers followed. “Um, am I leading everyone to the back entrance?” she asked Phillip.

The Prince of Zandar chuckled, “I believe so, Ava.”

Ava nodded her head, as she led the way to the door that takes the group to the back entrance. She smiled as she opened the door. The petite Ranger put in her security code and offered the door to her friends.

“Alright, here you go,” Ava said as she held the door open. 

Tyler grinned as he walked out of the door. “Thanks, Ava,” he replied as he led the group out the door.

A small group remained behind, which consisted of Ava, Phillip, Kendall, James, and Hunter. “Not a problem, meet you guys downstairs,” she told them as she shut the door and punched in her code to relock the door. Quickly the group of five made their way back to the elevators.

“I wonder how Megaforce will react to Keeper and Zenowing,” Hunter casually commented as elevator slowed to a stop.

“I don’t know. We did have a tiki head as a mentor and a robot as an assistant,” Ava replied as she looked at her brother-in-law. “Honestly, I think they’ll have more fun with the slide than worry about Keeper and Zenowing. I’m curious about their reactions to Koda and Ivan, since they’re both out of time. Even Mr. Navarro is too,” she added with a nod to Tyler’s dad, their Aqua Ranger.

“That’s true,” James nodded as the doors opened and the group stepped out.

They all walked inside the base and laughed as they watched Hope and Honor come down the slide with Chase and Koda respectively. Claire just behind the pair. Shelby, Ivan, and Riley followed suit. After the Dinos, the Megas made their way down with Noah first. Gia and Jake followed, with Jake rolling to stop. Ava laughed and shook her head.

“Still having trouble with landings, I see,” the White Dino Charge Ranger teased as she helped Gia with getting Jake back on his feet.

“It works in soccer at school,” the black Megaforce Ranger replied as he dusted himself off.

Emma and Orion came next. Ava smiled at the Pink and Silver Ranger, she could see the happiness they radiated off of one another. Troy joined the duo, and Ava shook her head as she realized they were a trio.

Tyler arrived last and headed for Shelby, who was with Noah as he looked around the base. Shelby was giving him input on the various devices the team used.

A smile grew on Ava’s face, it seemed that her friends from Megaforce and Dino Charge were getting along, it brought a warm feeling to her chest.

“So, Ava, you know everyone,” Emma said as she looked at the White Ranger. “Why don’t you do introductions.”

Ava glanced between each team to see the consensus. She looked at Kendall, who nodded at the idea. With a sigh, Ava nodded. “Sure, I’ll start with the Megaforce team. We have, Troy, red. Noah, blue. Jake, black and green. Don’t ask,” she added before the Dino Charge team could interrupt. “Gosei never told us why Jake went from black to green when we updated to Super Megaforce.”

“Gia is our yellow. Emma, pink, and Orion our silver, who didn’t join until after our Super Megaforce upgrade,” Ava finished as she looked at the group. “Next, we have our Dino Charge team. Tyler, red. Chase, black. Riley, green. Koda, is blue, he’s also a caveman.”

Immediately, the Megaforce team got loud at that piece of information. Ava just waited for everyone to finish before she did anything. It took a few moments before the room calmed. “Are you done?” she asked. “You can ask everything later, I promise,” she added as she looked at the group with a stern brow.

“Man, I forgot how much of a mom, Ava was,” Jake said as he bumped shoulders with Noah and Orion.

Ava shook her head and rolled her eyes. She stuck her tongue out for a moment. “Anyways, next we have Sir Ivan of Zandar, who is gold,” she added before deciding to not mention that Ivan is a knight of Zandar from 800 years passed. It was bound to come up eventually. “Next, we have Prince Phillip of Zandar, the Graphite Ranger.”

Another set of outbursts broke out, at the news that the current Prince of Zandar was in front of them. Ava just waited as she looked at her boyfriend with a fond smile, it was going to be worse when they realized that White and Graphite Dino Charge Rangers were a couple. Phillip looked at her with a warm smile, he stepped up behind her and hugged her. His rested his chin on Ava’s shoulder, while they watched the Megaforce team react. Ava looked up and just held his gaze.

“Okay, let’s let Ava finish. There are eleven Rangers on their team,” Emma said as she looked at her fellow Rangers with a silent plea in her voice.

“Alright, who’s next?” Troy asked as he nodded at Emma’s questions. His eyes on the couple in front of him.

“Next, we have James, aqua,” she continued, the fact that he was Tyler’s father, Ava left out. “Zenowing, silver,” with a nod in the direction of the alien Ranger. “Shelby is our Pink Ranger. And Kendall our purple. Okay, you may now ask your questions,” she added as she leaned into Phillip, while she looked at her sister and brother-in-law.

“I still can’t believe that you’re a Ranger, again,” Gia said as she looked at Ava with a grin.

“Family curse,” Ava and Claire replied at the same time as they shared a laugh.

“True,” Emma agreed with a nod. “You’re on your second team, Ava. Claire, how many teams have you been apart of?”

Claire shared a look with Hunter. “Let’s see, I was on Ninja Storm and Samurai. I kind of mentored Dino Thunder. I did mentor Jungle Fury. So, I was apart of four teams, two as an active ranger. And three of those were in some sort of mentor position,” the oldest Oliver explained.

“That’s a lot of teams,” Shelby commented as she looked at Claire with wide eyes.

“Oh, no, she tried to mentor us, Megaforce Rangers, with newborn twins,” Ava added with a shake of her head.

“Key word, tried, Avaline Seraphina Oliver,” Claire said with a smug smile.

Ava gaped at her sister. “Really, out the middle name in front of both teams. Come on, no one on Ninja Storm or Dino Thunder learned your middle name until the wedding! Ugh, you’re no fair sometimes.”

Claire smirked but didn’t say a word.

“Seraphina?” Riley asked in disbelief.

A groan fell from Ava’s lips but she chose to ignore the question. “Alright have at it with each other for your questions, just leave my middle name out of it.”

“Claire, picked Ava’s middle name,” Hunter casually remarked as he sent his sister-in-law a gentle grin.

“Really Hunter,” Ava gaped as she looked at the ceiling.

“How did that happen?” Jake asked as he looked between the Oliver sisters.

The Oliver sisters looked at one another, Ava shrugged at her sister’s silent question. She had heard the story multiple times from her her parents and various relatives. She leaned back to look up at Phillip, he wore a smile as he met her gaze. He had heard the story over the summer, when the Oliver family had ended up in Zandar for a family vacation. The pair watched as old friends and new came together to form a bond beyond the duty of being rangers.


End file.
